jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Jakubus/Życie płata różne figle
akcja dzieje się we współczesności, - jest to oryginalny pomysł (nie kopiuje od nikogo), - będę pisał z różnych perspektyw, - zamiast smoków jest coś innego ;), - bohaterowie mają po 19 lat i wyglądają jak w Jws 2. - Stoik i Valka żyją i mają się dobrze :D. Wstęp Perspektywa Czkawki Ciekawy mnie czy wiecie jak to jest czuć się wyśmiewanym, odrzuconym przez jedną z grup. Choć rodzice mówią, że jestem przystojny, ale wątpię w to. W szkole nie mam życia. Pozwalam się naśmiewać nawet, im w tym pomagam. W ten sposób mogą się skupić na czymś innym, ale to jest mój największy sekret. Najgorsza paczka która mi dokucza to Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark ze swoją dziewczyną Astrid. Jestem Czkawka, witam w moim świecie. Rozdział 1 Szedłem sobie spokojnie przez szkołę i słyszałem strasznie dużo obelg skierowanych do mnie typu: chuderlak, łamaga, wieśniak. Jednak kiedy usłyszałem, że moją własną matkę obraził Sączysmark to przywarłem go do ściany i podniosłem aby był na wysokości moich oczu. Zacząłem go wtedy lekko podduszać i przywaliłem z całej siły w twarz. Upadł na ziemie łapiąc się za szyję i posyłając mi mordercze spojrzenie. Do niego od razu podbiegła Astrid pomagając mu i wysyłając mi taką samą minę. Po całej akcji poszedłem na lekcje historii. Nie powiem nawet sobie radziłem w nauce i byłem jednym z najlepszych w szkole. W środku lekcji do klasy wparował dyrektor wołając mnie i Sączysmarka ze sobą. Cała paczka Sączysmarka chodzi ze mną do jednej klasy IIIC w liceum nr. 1 na Berk. Szliśmy razem do dyrektora na siebie nie patrząc. Kiedy weszliśmy zauważyłem, że dyro ma ładne biuro. Po lewej na półce ma książki, w kącie stoi kwiatek, a po prawej na ścianie wiszą różniaste obrazy. Na środku natomiast stoi drewniane biurko, a przy nim skórzany fotel po jednej stronie, a po naszej dwa plastikowe krzesła z oparciem. Wsiedliśmy więc na wskazanym miejscu, a dyrektor zaczął mówić. - Obaj dobrze wiecie jakie są zasady w naszej szkole więc czemu je łamiecie? - On obraził moją mamę - powiedziałem. - Chyba jędze nie matkę - zarechotał Sączysmark przez co mu przywaliłem, za co dyrektor popatrzył na mnie wściekły. - Mam do pana pytanie, czy pan by się nie wkurzył kiedy pana by codziennie obrażali? - Zdenerwowałbym się to fakt - odpowiedział dyrektor. - A ja się denerwuje tylko jak obrażają kogoś z mojej rodziny. - Dobra możecie iść - rzekł pedagog przecierając oczy. Więc poszliśmy, ale do domu bo lekcje się już skończyły. Wsiadłem do swojego samochodu jakim był fiat 126p i odjechałem. Rozdział 2 W domu zastałem swoich rodziców którymi byli Stoik czyli prezydent naszego wyspo-kraju i moja mama która jest razem z Pyskaczem największym producentem samochodów. Poszedłem sobie do kuchni i zjadłem obiado-kolecję po czym wskoczyłem do swojego pokoju. Włączyłem laptopa i przeglądałem sieć oraz youtuba. Potem wziąłem książki i pouczyłem się do szkoły. Gdy wszystko było zrobione położyłem się spać. Wstałem dość wcześnie, bo o 6.03 więc wziąłem laptopa do rąk i wszedłem na facebooka. Co ciekawe była już Astrid ze Smarkiem więc postanowiłem im nie przeszkadzać i odłożyłem laptopa. Ubrałem się, zjadłem śniadanie po czym poszedłem do szkoły na piechotę. Dzień w szkole minął nader zwyczajnie co jest dziwne bo mamy piątek. Po powrocie do domu przebrałem się w normalny strój, ale wiedziałem, że wieczorem zacznie się show. Dedykacja dla Cora20, Misza 07 i Opal za chęci, nikt nie zgadł :P Postanowiłem, że odrobię lekcje na poniedziałek, żeby mieć spokój. Kiedy skończyłem poszedłem pooglądać telewizję, akurat zagadał do mnie mój tata. - Kiedy wychodzisz? - spytał. - Za godzinę - powiedziałem. - Pamiętaj abyś niczego nie uszkodził, bo wtedy policja będzie musiała interweniować - ostrzegł mnie. - Wiem, a najlepiej jak moi przeciwnicy zostaną złapani - dodałem. Na tym skończył się nasz dialog i poszedłem do garażu zobaczyć na swoją brykę którą nazwałem Szczerbatek ze względu na kształt i kolor. Sprawdziłem jego stan, a kiedy uznałem że jest w porządku nakleiłem na niego naklejki. Potem ubrałem na siebie kostium który chroni mnie przed obrażeniami podczas wypadku i jest ognioodporny. Kiedy uporałem się z tą czynnością ubrałem na głowę swój hełm który również chroni przed ogniem i daje mi anonimowość. Wyścigi w jakich brałem udział był dziwne, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzieli gdzie i kiedy się odbędą (nawet policja pilnowała), ale zezwoleń na to nie było. Na te wyścigi przychodziło praktycznie całe Berk, a nikt prócz moich rodziców nie wiedział kim jestem. Najlepsza piątka była nazywana jeźdźcami. Wyjechałem z garażu swoim Chevroletem Corvette C6 i ruszyłem na stacje paliw. Kiedy zatankowałem skierowałem się na tor. Od razu po przybyciu stanąłem na starcie i czekałem na rywali. Co ciekawe moimi przeciwnikami byli moi "koledzy" ze szkoły i klasy. Po lewej był Sączysmark w swoim czerwonym BMW M3 i bliźniaki w zielono-żółtym Aston Martinie DB9. Po prawej miałem Śledzika w brązowym Dodge Viperze SRT 10, oraz Astrid w niebieskim Lamborghini Murciélago. Wyścig się zaczął, a ja na spokojnie sobie wystartowałem, żeby sprawdzić swoich rywali. Oni od razu zużyli cały ładunek NOS (nitro), a taki błąd robią nowicjusze. Spokojnie sobie ich wyprzedziłem, a gdzieś w połowie wyścigu nacisnąłem przycisk dzięki czemu na mecie byłem około 30s wcześniej od nich. Po drodze wjechali w parę budek telefonicznych przez co musieli naprawić swoje auta i płacić mandat policji. Mi za to ludzie bili brawo ponieważ jestem najlepszym jeźdźcem ze wszystkich kierowców. Rozdział 3 W poniedziałek jak poszedłem do szkoły postanowiłem, że się trochę pośmieje z ekipy która ze mną przegrała. Więc kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg szkoły zacząłem się śmiać. - Z czego się śmiejesz chuderlaku? - ostro spytał Sączysmark. - Z was - powiedziałem nadal się śmiejąc i pokazując na nich palcem. - A jest z czego? - dopytała się sucho Astrid. - Wczorajszy wyścig przegraliście z kretesem, sam widziałem jak Tajemniczy Jeździec was rozwala - odpowiedziałem spokojnie na pytanie, a cała szkoła się zebrała. - Co w tym śmiesznego? - dalej się pytała dziewczyna Sączysmarka. - Dzwoniliście do kogoś, że w budki wjeżdżaliście? - ironicznie się spytałem, a szkoła w śmiech - może jeszcze swoje "super bryki" macie tutaj? - Wcale nie jesteś lepszy ze swoim fiacikiem126p - zadrwił Sączysmark. - Skoro jesteś taki dobry to pokaż na co Cię stać - wyzwałem go. - Dziś koło ratusza, wyścig JA KONTRA CZKAWKA!!! - krzyknął na całą szkołę. Wiedziałem, że go zgniotę, ale postanowiłem sobie jedną rzecz, w szkole powiem, że wynająłem najlepszego jeźdźca. Po lekcjach wszyscy poszli oglądać samochody paczki, a ja zacząłem krytykować ich samochody. - Silnik ma mocny, ale hamulce z tego co widzę potrzebują naprawy - powiedziałem to jak fachowiec - na złomie kupiłeś? - szkoła w śmiech, a Smark zrobił się cały czerwony. - Powiedział koleś mający kupę gówna! - krzyknął. Na tym skończyła się nasza konwersacja i pojechałem do domu się przebrać i zjeść obiad. Tortilla była bardzo dobra, więc przebrałem się w kostium, ubrałem hełm i ruszyłem swoją Corvettą pod ratusz. Tam już stał Sączysmark z ekipą tylko że auta reszty były poza trasą. Ruszyliśmy, a ja postanowiłem zainwestować w dobry start i szybką resztę. Zużyłem więc w połowie nitro, a resztę zostawiłem na koniec. Był to łatwy wyścig, ale zaczęła nas gonić policja która przybyła z innego miasta zobaczyć jak mają się nasi dzielni policjanci. My się nimi nie przejęliśmy, a po skończeniu wyścigu ja się po prostu zatrzymałem, a Smark uciekał dalej. Znowu po drodze zbił tylko, że teraz cały przystanek. Podszedł do mnie policjant i zaczął sprawdzać dokumenty. Tak wam powiem, że nikt nie zauważył, że napisałem, że poszli w sobotę do szkoły xD mój błąd Dedykacje dostają Ci którzy powiedzieli, że nie zapłaci, ale nikt nie zgadł w 100% ;) Ja nigdy nie muszę płacić mandatów za przekroczenie prędkości, wyścigi czy jazdę poboczem dzięki prezydentowi państwa. Następnego dnia w szkole wszyscy dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli. Chyba podejrzewają mnie o to że jestem Tajemniczym Jeźdźcem. To prawda nie mylą się, ale wprowadzę ich w błąd. Dlaczego to robię? Bo nie lubiłem być popularny. - To ty jesteś jeźdźcem nr 1 - zaczął Śledzik. - Nie nie jestem - powiedziałem wynająłem go, poza tym czemu on nie chciałby pokazać swojej twarzy? - Bo jest przebiegły i chce być anonimowy - zauważyła Astrid. - Tak odchodząc trochę od tematu, jak ciebie było stać na wynajęcie go? - spytał Sączysmark z kpiną - pieniądze z rynsztoka wyciągnąłeś? - Może - powiedziałem szykując ripostę - ale ja przynajmniej nie jeżdżę autobusem mając samochód. - Ja też nie - odpowiedział Sączysmark. - To czemu płaciłeś za przystanek? - powiedziałem to i odszedłem na lekcje. Jednak na niej zdarzyło się coś strasznego. Nauczycielka od Polskiego najnudniejsza pani w szkole nagle krzyknęła, że to ja jestem najlepszym kierowcą na Berk. Cała klasa się na mnie popatrzyła, a ja dalej szkicowałem swoją Corvette. Podeszła do mnie i powiedziała przy całej klasie, że widziała jak ściaągałem hełm. Musiała mnie zobaczyć przy garażu. Na lekcji strzeliłem soczystego facepalma. - Pewnie się pani pomyliły osoby - spokojnie powiedziałem - o której niby pani mnie widziała. - Po wyścigu ze Smarkiem - te słowa wywołały ogólne zdziwienie bo nie każdy nauczyciel nazywa uczniów przezwiskami. - Ja wtedy byłem w restauracji na ul. Arena - Jak to udowodnisz? - podejrzliwie na mnie popatrzyła. - Nagraniem? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie, jestem "inteligentem". Więc po szkole wszyscy udaliśmy się do tej restauracji, a ja potajemnie poprosiłem o nagranie z soboty. Pan właściciel którym był niemy Swen zgodził się i pokazał wszystkim kiedy jem sobie spokojnie obiad. Wszyscy machnęli ręką i wyszli, a pani cały czas powtarzała, że przecież mnie widziała. Rozdział 4 Kiedy wróciłem do domu to odrobiłem lekcje i wszedłem sobie na laptopa. Obejrzałem różne modele samochodów, ale i tak wole moją Corvette. Na myśl o moim aucie postanowiłem się przejechać. Ubrałem się na jeźdźca i pojechałem ze Szczerbatkiem na parking kierowców. Było na nim około 50 samochodów w tym był jeden jeździec. Więc postanowiłem do niego zagadać. - Co tu robisz Martin? - Szczerze to czekam na ciebie. - Na mnie? - Tak, nie uwierzysz - powiedział się śmiejąc - Sączysmark Cię wyzwał na pojedynek o pozycje i auto. Chyba chce się popisać przed dziewczyną. - O której? - zadał jedno sensowne pytanie. - Jutro o 17.00 tutaj się dowiecie gdzie będzie wyścig, będzie prezydent i policja. Odjechałem z tamtego miejsca z myślą o tym wyścigu. Wcześniej przed bandą Smarka wyścigi były zawsze co tydzień, a teraz już drugi w tym tygodniu. Wróciłem do domu i porozmawiałem chwilę z ojcem na temat wyścigu po czym poszedłem spać. Następnego dnia poszedłem na piechotę do szkoły. Mam tylko 3 km więc mogę sobie pozwolić. Kiedy wszedłem czułem na sobie spojrzenia uczniów, ale się nie przejąłem. Cieszę się, że nikt nie jakich mam rodziców i gdzie pracują. Po lekcjach spacerek do domu i przygotowania do wyścigu. Tak w ogóle to Sączysmark strasznie się chwalił, że będzie się ścigał z Tajemniczym Jeźdźcem. Kiedy sprawdziłem i trochę po dokręcałem wszystkie śrubki w samochodzie ubrałem się w kombinezon i pojechałem na stację paliw. Zatankowałem paliwo i udałem się na parking. Tam czekali na mnie jeźdźcy, a zaraz po mnie przyjechał Sączysmark swoją BMW M3. Zauważyłem, że z tyłu ma 5 butli NOS. Chyba bardzo chce to wygrać. Jeźdźcy wytłumaczyli nam jaka jest trasa. Tak jak się spodziewałem pod koniec jest bardzo niebezpieczny skrót pod mostem, a jeżeli nie jedzie się skrótem to napotka się zakręt który ma 300 stopni w lewo. Wyścig się zaczął, a ja postanowiłem trochę poszpanować i wykorzystałem ruch na drodze i przejechałem pod tirem tak aby mój rywal nie wiedział gdzie jestem, a wtedy użyłem Nitra. Przed skrótem był szeroki zakręt w prawo i ja prowadziłem. Sączysmark mocno zadriftował i uderzył mój przód swoim tyłem nadając mojemu samochodowi idealny kierunek. Wjechałem w skrót, a wypadłem z niego driftem i szybko wjechałem na metę. Śledzik: Bliźniaki: Sączysmark: Astrid: Czkawka: Dziś zamiast nexta samochody ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania